Something Worth Fighting For
by Beyond Birthday Killjoy
Summary: What will happen when Allen Walker's adoptive cousin Allison joins the Order?


**(AN: Hey everyone! I had written a fanfiction story a while ago called "Here Comes Trouble", which I deleted a couple of months ago. I didn't like the way the story was turning out, and I wasn't happy with Allison's character. This story is going to be a re-vamp of that story. I hope you enjoy! P.S. I do not own D. Gray-Man or its characters. All that I own is Allison.) **

** A 13 year old girl with short brown hair wearing a simple black trench coat walked towards the massive doors of The Black Order. She was carrying nothing but a small suitcase filled with her few belongings and a black umbrella, which she was gripping onto as if her life depended on it, which it did. **

"**Hello?" she called, noticing a black golem floating besides her "I'm General Klaud Nine's apprentice! She sent me here on my own because she had a mission!" The Gate Keeper looked at her. He began to examine her when he saw an upside down pentacle on her right shoulder. **

"**ACCESS DENIED! YOU ARE AN AKUMA! YOU HAVE THE MARK OF EVIL ON YOU!" The Gate Keeper yelled, looking panicked. The girl looked extremely confused.**

"**I-I'm not an akuma! It's just a birthmark!" she said, starting to freak out a little bit. All of sudden, someone who was either a very effeminate male or a slightly manly female with a long ponytail jumped from the roof of the Order and landed in front of her. **

"**Who are you, and why are you here, akuma?" the people, apparently a male, growled, glaring at her with enough force to make someone less stubborn than herself melt. He pointed a very sharp katana at her throat. **

"**For the last time, I am NOT an aku-"she began, but she was cut off by another boy running from the entrance. **

"**Kanda! What's going on here?!" the boy asked, looking at the girl. He had pure white hair, but was only around 16 years old at the most. He also had an odd scar running along the left side of his face. **

"**Stay out of it, moyashi. It's just another akuma trying to get in. Piss off." Kanda said, turning his attention back to the girl. The "moyashi" looked like he was about to retort, but the girl beat him to it.**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?! I AM NOT AN AKUMA, YOU TRANSVESTITE SAMURAI WANNA-BE!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Kanda looked shocked for a second, while the "moyashi" looked as if he was trying (and failing) to keep himself from laughing. Then Kanda flew into a rage. His face turned beet red, and the girl swore she could see steam coming from his ears. **

"**DO YOU WANT TO DIE, BRAT?" Kanda yelled, looking ready to kill her. The "moyashi" quickly stepped in, trying (and yet again failing) to calm down Kanda. **

** While all of this was going on, the majority of the science department was watching the scene going on outside on the security monitors. Lenalee Lee walked into the room carrying a tray with mugs full of coffee on it. **

"**Komui, what's going on here?" she asked, putting the tray on a nearby table.**

"**It looks like there's a girl claiming to be General Klaud Nine's apprentice, but the Gatekeeper thinks that she's an akuma." The purple-haired scientist replied, grabbing a mug with a pink bunny on it off of the tray.**

"**Well, aren't you going to DO something about this?" Lenalee asked, an annoyed tone creeping into her voice. **

"**Oh, yeah. I-I was just getting to that!" Komui said, while Lenalee sweatdropped. He walked over to his desk, and fumbled around in the huge stacks of paper surrounding his desk.**

"**Here it is~!" he said, producing a letter. Reever Wenham took the letter from him, and silently read it. **

"**The girl's telling the truth!" Reever said. Everyone turned to glare at Komui. Lenalee sighed and turned towards the door.**

"**I'll go stop Kanda." she said. "**_**Geez, this is a major deja vu for me. The same exact thing happened when Allen came to the Order!"**_** she thought to herself. She walked outside, and it seemed as if she had come just in time. Kanda was just about to shove Allen out of the way to go kill the girl when Lenalee arrived. **

"**Kanda! Stop it!" Lenalee yelled, looking as if she'd activate her innocence and kick his butt if he didn't stop. He backed down, still glaring at the girl. Lenalee and Allen turned around to face the girl.**

"**Sorry about that! I'm Lenalee Lee. Who are you?" Lenalee asked, smiling at the girl. **

"**My name is Allison Walker." The girl said, bowing her head. **

"**Wait, we're getting ANOTHER Walker?! Just great!" Kanda said, while the "moyashi" just stared at the girl. **

"**Is he okay?" Allison asked, pointing at the "moyashi", who was currently frozen with shock.**

"**Oh, that's Allen Walker. He's probably just shocked that you have the same surname." Lenalee said turning to Allen. "Allen, if you don't snap out of it I will not hesitate to kick you with my Dark Boots." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a twisted smile on her face. Allen snapped out of it, and regained his composure. **

"**I'm sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, have you ever heard of a man named Mana Walker?" Allen asked, looking calmer. **

"**I haven't met him, but my mom had said that he was one of my uncles." Allison said. Everyone fell silent at that. **


End file.
